


Timer Starts Now

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, I know shit about this holiday but I know there's food involved so voila, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Spanking, Spanksgiving, Sub Lance (Voltron), Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: There's a feast, and a reward that gets bigger the longer everybody enjoys themselves. What more could Lance ask for?
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Timer Starts Now

They were all set.

Lance had managed to transform the cold, alien dining hall of the Castleship into the perfectly festive, picture perfect dinner occasion. 

He had found a piece of fabric large enough to cover the entire huge table as a proper table cloth and found the best Altean tableware deeply hidden in the cupboards to set out. He had raided the scrap heap Pidge and Hunk shared for their projects to recreate some pretty fancy high candles - the LED type, of course, but it didn't take an engineering genius like Hunk to make them flicker like a real flame.

There was a lot of space left on the table, but Lance had been prepared and brought a big bunch of the beautiful vegetation of the last planet they'd been on, setting it up over the free space like an alien flower arrangement.

Hunk had done his part with an amazing feat of his culinary artistry, cooking up a whole lot of delicious looking side dishes - the occasional neon coloured food would just have to do - and a surprisingly accurate recreation of cranberry sauce. It was too bad that the large roast looked nothing like a turkey, but at least it appeared to be meat so Lance was not going to be picky.

Lance was way too pleased to be picky about such a thing now.

The table was set for a feast, because the steadily advancing calendar of his tablet said today was Thanksgiving, and it was about time they had a party together, just the paladins and the Alteans and not some other civilisation that needed to be pleased and coddled into an alliance. Just them, and a lot of delicious food and all the free time to enjoy it.

Coran had brought out the formal,  _ non _ -armoured wear for the paladins, so they all looked  _ good. _

Lance could not have been happier right now. (Well, aside from spending the holidays with his family back on earth, anyway.)

The only thing off with the table was that when they all took their seats, Shiro pointedly put his tablet on the table, the numbers of an unstarted timer blinking brightly on the screen. Lance glanced up at Shiro's face questioningly, only to receive a meaningful look and Shiro pointedly starting the timer.

Boy, Lance knew what that look meant.

For the first time since he started to prepare this party, he couldn't wait until it was  _ over. _

_ - _

"I'm so proud of you, Lance."

Lance answered with only a soft, relieved whimper, his death grip on Shiro's pants legs finally loosening a little. Shiro's hand felt hot and rough where it gently petted the burning skin on Lance's backside, but it was a blessed break from the harsh spanking that had been raining down on bare skin for what already felt like an eternity.

"You set the table so nicely," Shiro continued to praise, all gentle and fond while his hand continued to stroke and pet. "It was almost like being back home, celebrating with family. Which we were doing now too in a way, weren't we?"

"Y-yes, sir," Lance stammered out quickly, knowing better than to let a question go unanswered.

His breathing was finally slowing to something more normal again, the muscles that had him tense as a board over Shiro's lap slowly relaxing into a slump.

Lance was holding back from relaxing fully, knowing what would happen once he did.

Shiro saw right through him though, as he always did.

"Come, we're almost halfway."

Lance couldn't stop the helpless sob at that news, yelping when Shiro's hand swatted down on his abused skin as hard as every time before. His break was over, and Shiro's spankings were relentless, his hand coming down hard and fast, back and forth from Lance's left cheek to his right and back again.

The harsh slapping of Shiro's hand on his skin filled Lance's ears even more than his own wailing did, the rhythm of it hypnotising until he couldn't hear himself at all anymore. He couldn't hear the rush of his blood in his ears, or his rapid, gasped breathing or the creak of the fabric in his hands that he was nearly tearing through. Only that hand coming down again - and again, and again,  _ and again. _

And then it stopped again, Shiro's hand remaining on the last spot it hit, like every time Lance was about to get too overwhelmed. Lance heaved in a breath and whimpered out another wail, letting himself be hushed by Shiro's cooing over him.

Another round over. How many times had the timer gone off before the meal had ended?

"It takes so long because you did so well. You should be very proud, Lance."

Maybe he was, but right now he only had whimpers and sniffles, no boasting or genuinely pleased smiles. Right now he couldn't look up at Shiro to see the proud smile on his face - if not for the angle of Lance over his lap, then because his eyes were too full of tears to make out anything.

"Not even Pidge was in a hurry to leave and get back to her laptop. She looked like she was having so much fun, finally letting go a little. She really needed that."

Lance gave a watery nod in agreement as he came down again. Shiro's gentle voice and touch never seemed to have any trouble tugging Lance down from the edge, no matter the situation. No matter the knowledge of how calming down would merely mark the next round.

But the next round also meant one round closer to the last one. 

"Maybe I should've taken a larger time interval to measure how many rounds you should get," Shiro mused quietly, and Lance quickly tugged on the leg of his pants, shaking his head sharply.

"N-no!" He protested, voice a rough croak from his crying. "I earned- you can't take away my- I  _ earned _ them." He tugged again, like a petulant child stamping his foot.

Shiro could  _ not _ deny him the spankings he earned!

Shiro chuckled warmly at Lance's insistence, giving a light few taps on his butt in acknowledgement. "Alright, dear, don't worry. You worked hard for this, so you'll get your prize."

Lance tensed up in advance when Shiro's hand lifted again, readying for the next round of spanking as Shiro rumbled in amusement. "Happy spanksgiving, Lance."


End file.
